LEGO Dimensions
LEGO Dimensions is the LEGO Video Game based on the characters from cartoons, movies from the 80s and TV Shows. Lord Vortech has been tearing rifts between all LEGO Worlds and captured Robin, Frodo, Metalbeard and Dorothy Gale. Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle will summon all new friends from another dimension to unite as LEGO Heroes to defeat Lord Vortech and his Goons. The video game would be released on September 27th 2015. Playable Characters * Batman * Gandalf * Wyldstyle/Lucy * Emmet * Marty McFly * Doc Brown * Dr. Peter Venkman * The Doctor * Robin * Frodo Baggins * Metalbeard * Homer Simpson * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Benny * Princess Unikitty * Superman * Green Lantern * Dr. Raymond Stantz * Dr. Egon Spengler * Winston Zeddemore * Lloyd * Kai * Cole * Jay * Zane * Bugs Bunny * Gamer Kid * General Mayhem * Chell * Master Wu * Nya * Flash * Wonder Woman * Aquaman * Cyborg * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Beast Boy * Raven * Starfire * Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) * Nightwing * B.A. Baracus * John Hannibal Smith * Face * Howling Mad Murdock * Sloth * Ethan Hunt * Harry Potter * Batgirl * Sloth * Chunk * Shrek * Young Gru * Kevin * Stuart * Bob * Princess Macy * Fred Flintstone * Robin (LEGO Batman) * Beetlejuice * Excalibur Batman * Chase McCain * Michael Knight * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tom Wachowski * Gizmo * E.T. * Elliot * Bill S. Preston * Ted * Michelangelo * Stripe * Joker * Rex Dangervest * Saruman the White * Harley Quinn * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man * Slimer * Bane * Cyberman * Wicked Witch of the West * Princess Macy * Owen Grady * LEGO Batman * Batman (1966) * Will Byers Vehicles and Gadgets * Batmobile * Emmet's Destructo-Mech * Delorean Time Machine * TARDIS * Bill and Ted's Phone Booth * Ecto-1 * Hoverboard * Ghost Trap * Mystery Machine * K.I.T.T. * Tornado * Gru's Car * Benny's Spaceship * Sandworm * Jakemobile * Teen Titans Car * Flying Monkey * Homer Simpson's Car * RC Car * Iron Giant * Optimus Prime * One Eyed Willy's Pirate Ship * Skeleton Organ * Phone Home * IMF Scrambler * IMF Sport Car * Arcade Machine * G-6155 Spy Hunter Non-Playable Characters * Dorothy Gale * Scarecrow * Tin Man * Cowardly Lion * Tails the Fox * Shadow the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna * Big the Cat * Amy Rose * Bruce Willis * Minions * Dr. Nefario * Gru's Mother * Defender Spaceship * Queen Watevra Wanabi * Batmen of Infinite Earths * Supermen of Infinite Earths * Teen Titans of Infinite Earths * Master Builders * Justice League of Infinite Earths * Elves * Dwarf Lords * Wizards * Velociraptors * T-Rex * Brand * Mikey * Mouth * Data * Andy * Stef Bosses * Lord Vortech * Rex Dangervest * The Tri * Joker * Saruman * Lord Business * Wicked Witch of the West * Lex Luthor * Master Chen * Cyberman * Dalek Emperor * Two-Face * Sauron * Mad Dog Tannen * GLaDOS * Gollum * The Riddler * General Zod * Slimer * Gozer * Sinestro * Lord Farquaad * Scarlet Overkill * Belle Bottom * Multi-Personality Robin * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man * Rex Dangervest * Mummy * King Kong * Voldemort * Fratelis * Megatron * Stripe * Captain Cold * Man Bat * Penguin * Black Manta * Demogorgon * Bane * Jestro * Fannibal * Arm Man * M.A. Maracus * Trigons * Scowling Bad Burdock * Mojo Jojo * Krakon * Catwoman * Clayface * Poison Ivy * Mr. Freeze * Dr. Eggman * Condiment King * Vortech Dangervest Levels * Follow the LEGO Brick Road * Meltdown at Sector 7-G * Elements of Surprise * A Dalektable Adventure * Painting the Town Black * Once upon a Time Machine in the West * Aperature Science Enrichment Center * Riddle-Earth * The Phantom Zone * All your Bricks are Belong to Us * Mystery Mansion Mash-Up * Prime Time * The Dalek Extermination of Earth * The End is Tri * Back to the Future! * Retro Wreckage * Ghostbusters! * Sonic Dimensions * The Mysterious Voyage of Homer * A Book and a Bad Guy * Mission: Impossible * The Goonies * Breaking the Barrier * A Trial with Style * Attack of the Uber Villains * The Final Dimension Cameos * Boss Baby * Tim Templeton Worlds * DC Comics * The Lord of the Rings * The LEGO Movie * Back to the Future * Ghostbusters * Doctor Who * The Wizard of Oz * Scooby-Doo * Midway Arcade * Portal * The Simpsons * Ninjago * Jurassic Park * Jurassic World * Legends of Chima * Adventure Time * Harry Potter * Ghostbusters (2016) * Mission: Impossible * The A-Team * Sonic the Hedgehog * E.T. The Extra Terrestrial * Gremlins * Fantastic Beasts * Looney Tunes * LEGO Batman * Knight Rider * The Goonies * LEGO City * Beetlejuice * The Powerpuff Girls * Teen Titans Go! * Stranger Things * The Flintstones * Shrek * Minions * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure 8 Keystones * Shift * Chroma * Elemental * Scale * Location * Rip * Creation * Phase Movies, TV Shows and Video Games * Batman (1989) * Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * The LEGO Movie * The Wizard of Oz * The Simpsons * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Doctor Who (2014) * Back to the Future * Portal 2 * Ghostbusters * Scooby-Doo * Transformers * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure * Jurassic Park * Jurassic World * Harry Potter * Adventure Time * Ghostbusters (2016) * Gremlins * Defender * Knight Rider * Batman (1966) * Mission: Impossible * E.T. The Extra Terrestrial * Teen Titans Go! * The Powderpuff Girls * Beetlejuice * The Goonies * Stranger Things * The Flintstones * The Looney Tunes Show * Minions * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * Teen Titans Go! vs The Original Teen Titans * LEGO Masters * Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) * Ghostbusters: Afterlife * Minions: The Rise of Gru Exclusive Episode * The Dimensions Crisis Voice Cast * Troy Baker as Batman/Loki/Two-Face/Honest Joe Statler/Digital Overlord * Elizabeth Banks as Lucy/Wyldstyle * Tom Kane as Gandalf/Albus Dumbledore/Professor Utonium * Chris Pratt as Emmet/Owen Grady/Star-Lord/Rex Dangervest * Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly/Seamus McFly/Martin McFly Jr./Marlene McFly * Christopher Lloyd as Doc Brown * Bill Murray as Dr. Peter Venkman * Peter Capaldi as 12th Doctor * Gary Oldman as Lord Vortech * Joel McHale as X-PO/Himself * Scott Menville as Robin/Robin (Teen Titans Go!)/Nibor/The Tri * Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins/The Tri * Nick Offerman as Metalbeard/The Tri * Laura Bailey as Dorothy Gale/Wonder Woman/Black Widow * William Saylers as Scarecrow/Master Chen/Master Wu * Dave B. Mitchel as Tin Man * Jess Harnell as Cowardly Lion * Dan Aykroyd as Raymond Stantz * Harold Ramis as Egon Spengler (Archival Recording) * Ernie Hudson as Winston Zeddiemore * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo/Fred Jones/Stay Puft Marshmallow Man/Slimer/Stripe/The Kraken * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny/Fred Flintstone * Josh Keaton as Gamer Kid * Daniel Ratcliffe as Harry Potter * Orlando Bloom as Legolas * John Rhys-Davies as Gimli * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson/Krusty the Clown * Stephen Merchant as Wheatley * Ellen McLain as GLaDOS/Sentry Turnets * Mick Wingert as Jay/Louis Tully/Griffin Turner * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog/The Riddler/Cole * Travis Willingham as Superman/Knuckles the Echidna/Lex Luthor * Sean Astin as Sam * Charlie Day as Benny * Allison Brie as Unikitty * Will Arnett as Lego Batman/Excalubur Batman/Deathstroke * Michael Gough as Shrek * Steve Carell as Young Gru * Cam Clarke/Jonah Hill as Green Lantern * Fred Tatasciore as Denis Nerdy * Dave Fennoy as B.A. Baracus/M.A. Maracus * Sam Neill as Dr. Alan Grant * Jeff Goldblum as Ian Malcolm * Lauren Dern as Ellie Sattler * B.D. Wong as Dr. Henry Wu * Bruce Willis as Himself * S. Scott Bullock as Sloth * Michael Dietz as Chunk * Piotr Michael as Michael Knight * Richard Attenborough as John Hammon * John Eric Bentley as Ray Arnold * Charlie Schlatter as The Flash/Kai * Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human * John DiMaggio as Jake/Jakemobile * Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt * Alex Winter as Bill * Keanu Reeves as Ted * Sigourney Weaver as Dana Barrett * James Marsden as Tom Wachowski * Christoper Corey Smith as Joker/Wizard of Oz/Marshal James Strickland * Roger L. Jackson as Saruman the White/Mojo Jojo * Courtenay Taylor as The Wicked Witch/Lois Lane/Jainine Melnitz * Steve Blum as Bane/Sauron/Wolverine * William Atherton as Walter Peck * Brian Bloom as Aquaman * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * Seth Green as King Kong * Jon Voight as Jim Phelps * Emmanuelle Beart as Claire Phelps * Ving Rhames as Luther Stickell * Erin Matthews as Princess Macy * Sean Maher as Nightwing * Liam O'Brien as Mad Dog Tannen/Gollum/Voldemort/Sinestro * Nolan North as Lord Business/General Zod/Deadpool * Nicolas Briggs as Daleks/Cyberman/Cyber King/Dalek Emperor/Rusty the Friendly Dalek * Dee Bradley Baker as Brainiac/Giant Ogre/Clayface * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Grey DeLiesle as Daphne Blake * Christoper Swindle as Beetlejuice * Amanda Leighton as Blossom * Kristen Li as Bubbles * Natalie Palamides as Buttercup * John Matuzsak as Sloth * Tom Kenny as Ice King/The Penguin/The Powerpuff Girls Narrator * Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing * Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald * Tara Strong as Harley Quinn/Raven/Nevar * Khary Payton as Cyborg/Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!)/Grobyc * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy/Michelangelo/Boy Beast * Hynden Walch as Starfire/Erifrats * Abby Trott as Mouth * Kristen Wiig as Erin Gilbert * Charity James as Mrs. Scratchen-Post * Melissa Hutchinson as Mikey * Zach Galifianakis as Joker (LEGO Batman) * David Lodge as John "Hannibal" Smith * Sam Riegel as Templeton "Faceman" Peck * Dwight Schultz as H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock * Robby Daymond as Robin (LEGO Batman) * Rosario Dawson as Batgirl * Dave Franco as Lloyd * Joseph May as Chase McCain * Kari Wahlgreen as Supergirl * Audrey Wasliewski as E.T. * Howie Mendel as Gizmo * Ron Perlman as The Lich * Slavitza Jovan as Gozer the Destructor * Mike Pollock as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik * Julian Bleach as Davros * Kevin Michael Richardson as Trigon/TTG Trigon * Karen Strassman as Clara Clayton/Auntie Em/Elliot/P.I.X.A.L * Stephanie Beatriz as General Mayhem * Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wanabi * Collen O'Shaugnessy as Tails the Fox * Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog * Oliver Wyman as Big the Cat * Olivia Olson as Marceline * Piotr Michael as Michael Knight * William Daniels as K.I.T.T. * Kaitlyn Robrock as Abby Yates * Emma Watson as Hermione Granger * Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth * T.Y. Simpkins as Gray Mitchel * Nick Robinson as Zach Mitchel * Noah Schnapp as Will Byers * Siri as Bat Computer Music Themes * Everything is AWESOME!!! * We're off to see the Wizard * Power of Love * Ghostbusters * Cleaning up the Town * Saving the Day * The Weekend Whip * Star Wars Main Theme * Scooby-Doo Theme Song * You Wouldn't Know * Merry Marvel Marching Society * Super Cool * One Day * Back to the Future Main Theme * Doctor Who Main Theme (2014) * United Self Portrait * Everything is AWESOME!!! (Unplugged) Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Mark Mothersbaugh and Alan Silvestri Produced by Jon Burton Executive Producers Steven Spielberg and Robert Zemeckis Effects Supervisor Mark Dindal Based on LEGO Construction Toys Based on the Characters from DC Entertainment Sound Designer Ben Burtt Companies * Warner Bros. * Traveler's Tales * TT Games * New Line Cinema * DC Comics * Universal Pictures * Sony Pictures * Amblin Entertainment * 20th Century Fox * BBC * Valve * Midway * SEGA * Hanna Barbera Productions * Paramount Pictures * Cartoon Network * Nelson Entertainment